Paciencia
by B.A.Dark
Summary: Remus Lupin ha demostrado a lo largo de los años tener una paciencia casi infinita, Ronald Weasley está apunto de acabar con ella.


Disclaimer: nada relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de JK Rowling y Warner Bross. Mi uso de sus personajes y el mundo creado por esta magnífica autora es solo con fines lúdicos.

Es para mí un placer presentarme y espero que disfruten de este pequeño one short. Es la primera vez que subo alguno de mis escritos a una página, me he animado gracias al apoyo de una persona muy especial. La misma persona que me pidió que le escribiera este fanfic tan peculiar. Por eso, te lo dedico y espero que disfrutes de la lectura.

Paciencia.

Remus es un hombre paciente.

De hecho, es tanta su paciencia que ha sido capaz de aguantar a un Sirius adolescente. Y eso, es mucho decir.

La cuestión aquí, es que su paciencia no parecía conocer límites. Si hubiera sido muggle, lo habrían canonizado. Y para llegar a Santo, hacen falta méritos.

Pues, en estos momentos, empieza a pensar que Merlín, Morgana y toda su maldita descendencia se deben estar burlando de él.

No es que Remus no entienda. De verdad que lo hace. Todos hemos sido adolescentes. ¿y qué adolescente no ha tenido un crush con alguien mayor?

Vamos…¿quién no se ha fijado en una mujer más madura y de muy buen ver?

Podría decirse que Madame Rossmerta ha sido el sueño húmedo de casi todos los pubertos de su quinta, y dde los que no también.

Entonces, ¿por qué no es capaz de dejar de pensar en asesinar al menor de los Weasley?

La primera vez, le hizo gracia. Ver como Ronald, rojo hasta las orejas, le entregaba un ramo de margaritas a Dora, fue gracioso, sobre todo, por la cara de consternación de ella y porque el muchacho recibió un estornudo en nada considerado en la cara.

La segunda vez, fue cuanto menos incómodo. Ver como Ron hormona con patas Weasley, tenía su soldadito firme, solo porque la chica llevara falda…Desagradable. Muy desagradable.

La tercera vez…

El piensa que su cabeza estaría mejor searada de sus hombros. Y nos preguntaremos, ¿por qué?

Sencillo, muy sencillo. Remus ha escuchado como Ronald Weasley le ha contado a Harry, como piensa llevar a cabo el plan para poder besar a Dora. Y piensa usar el viejo truco del muérdago.

Es en ese momento, en el que se da cuenta de que si no para esto de manera inmediata, puede acabar cometiendo un asesinato. Y, sinceramente, no le apetece tener que lidiar con Molly Weasley después de eso. Así que decide contarle a Sirius, en busca de apoyo.

Que Sirius no se suele tomar muchas cosas en serio, es cierto. Pero cuando se revuelca de la risa al contarle sus preocupaciones, no sabe si sonreír por ver que su amigo, después de todo es aún capaz de reír o estrangularle con sus propias manos.

Sirius finalmente, muerto de la risa, le da una solución. Algo que puede, como dicen los muggles, matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Decide hacerle caso. Es por eso que ahora, está haciendo algo malo.

Muy malo.

Ha ido a la despensa donde la Orden guarda las pociones de las que les va abasteciendo Snape. Y que su cara en estos precisos momentos sea la de un maníaco, no tiene nada que ver con la escasa iluminación. Si pudiera verse así mismo en estos instantes, se asustaría a sí mismo.

Tras trastear durante al menos diez minutos, ahoga un grito de victoria, porque al fin ha encontrado lo que buscaba. Y no ha sido fácil, teniendo en cuenta la letra pequeña y apretada de las etiquetas, y el hecho de que se le hayan olvidado las gafas.

Y es aquí que las cosas comienzan a ponerse raras.

Muy, muy raras.

Toda la Orden sabe que Tonks suele dejar un par de mudas en la habitación que isa en aquella casa, y todo el mundo sabe que a Tonks, no le gusta que le toquen su ropa. Así vigilando el pasillo con los ojos como los de un búho, se encuentra Sirius. Haciendo guardia, tratando de no pestañear.

No es que le tenga miedo a la hija de su prima. Que va. Ella es tan solo un auror. Un auror con la capacidad de cortarte las bolas en un tris si te pilla haciendo algo que no debes con sus cosas. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero.

El quiere conservar sus bolas.

Gracias.

Así que se dedica a dar un par de toquecitos en la puerta tratando de apurar a Remus.

Y es de esa forma que lo encuentra Tonks.

-¿Sirius?-la voz de ella le hace pegar un brinco y agarrarse el pecho-¿qué haces aquí?

Y es ese ceño fruncido y la sospecha en su tono lo que le hace sacar de la manga una excusa. Excusa barata y cogida con pinzas. Pero excusa al fín y al cabo.

-Necesito tu ayuda-ella entrecierra más los ojos-es que hay un par de jarrones que necesito bajar del desván, pero en mi condición no puedo subir ahí.

Ahora es cuando agradece a todos los magos la deplorable condición en la que le ha dejado su estadía en Azkaban, y porque no, el hecho de que ninguno de esos jarrones tenga un valor sentimental para él. Porque cuando consigue convencerla de subir al desván, y las cosas como son, ni el se atrevería a subir ahí, escucha no solo los dos jarrones, si no lo que parece toda la cristalería, copas de whisky incluidas, romperse.

-Lo siento-escucha que dice ella-mmmm, ¿Sirius?

-¿Si?

-Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para salir de aquí- su voz suena mortificada.

-Iré a buscar ayuda.

Seamos claros. TOnks no ha hecho un hechizo de limpieza en su vida. Y Remus está agradeciendo esto, mucho. Gracias a ello a podido encontrar un par de cabellos en el cepillo del pelo, el que está sobre la cómoda. Cómoda que es casi imposible de distinguir, porque absolutamente todo está ocupado. La ropa cuelga del los cajones, la superficie está llena de coleteros, cosméticos, perfumens y lacas raras.

Asoma la cabeza por la puerta y tras asegurarse de que no hay moros en la costa, sale corriendo. Como si le hubiesen metido un petardo en el culo. Llega a su habitación jadeando y con una fina capa de sudor perlando su frente. Y es cuando se promete ponerse en forma, porque no es posible que el recorrer los escasos metros que hay entre su habitación y la de ella, le hayan dejado con la lengua fuera.

Y ahora, ¿se pone las prendas de Dora antes o después de tomar la poción?

Queriendo ser siempre un caballero, decide que lo mejor es ponérsela antes, porque no quiere ver algo que aun no se le ha permitido.

Se despide de su ropa y comienza a enfundarse la de ella.

Unas braguitas, y dice braguitas por decir algo, porque eso tela tiene poca y se le está clavando en sitios en los que no quiere pensar y logra aplar¡star su masculinidad.

Las medias de rejilla. Bueno, Remus ha estado un buen rato peleand con ellas, porque justo cuando creía que había conseguido que sus dedos se hubieran colocado correctamente, estos volvían a escurrir entre los huecos.

Y el sujetador, ese que es tan fácil de quitar para algunos hombres y la pesadilla de otros. Ponérselo ha sido complicado.

Agradece que solo le queden por ponerse la falda y la camiseta, una con el logo de una banda de rock muggle muy conocida, los Rolling…algo.

Una vez vestido, se atreve a mirarse al espejo, y la imagen le espanta. Parece un travesti, uno con la mala suerte de no haber encontrado ropa de su talla en su armario, y que se quedó sin tiempo para afeitarse.

Esa es una imagen de sí mismo que no quería tener.

-¡Joder Remus!-el grito de Sirius en su puerta, le hace saber que tampoco era algo que el quisiera ver.

Para no demorarlo más, toma un par de gotas de la poción multijugos. Y tras un rato desagradable, por los cambios sufridos, se atreve a mirarse de nuevo en el espejo.

Perfecto.

Tal vez sugiera a Dora que se ponga ese conjunto para él, en privado y lejos de adolescentes hormonados.

Sale de su habitación tratando de actuar como ella. Baja las escaleras con parsimonia, y cuidado, mucho cuidado. Siempre vigilando el no tropezar.

Es cuando llega al final de las escaleras que ve a Ronald Weasley mirándole con cara de baboso.

Trata de no poner cara de asco que haga sospechar al chico y mira el reloj de enfrente, quedan dos minutos para que pase el efecto de la poción.

El chico comienza a balbucear como un asno, incapacaz de decir dos palabras seguidas. Al final solo acierta a señalar el muérdago sobre sus cabezas. Incapaz de decir nada coherente, le agarra de su fina cintura y acerca la cara a la de la chica.

Pobre Ron, su grito es escuchado por toda la casa, pasa de tener su boca haciendo morritos de besugo a Tonks, con su cuerpo de infarto, y su carita suave y tersa, a estar a punto de besar a su viejo profesor, con alguna que otra arruguita y un prominente bigote.

Pero eso no es lo peor.

Lo peor es que nunca, jamás de los jamases, se le podrá olvidar la estampa que es ver a ese hombre con las ropas de su amada.

Es por eso que ahora cada vez que Ron ve a Tonks con alguna de esas prendas, huye, no la mira. Sale escopeteado de la habitación, como si un dementor le persiguiera.

Es por eso que San Remus sigue con su paciencia intacta y sin sangre en sus manos.

Es por eso que Sirius no puede evitar el reírse como si no hubiera un mañana cuando ve la cara de espanto de Ronald Weasley.


End file.
